


Steven universe movie: Discoveries of Love

by Kity_kool_kat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kity_kool_kat/pseuds/Kity_kool_kat
Summary: (Steven Universe X Reader): After years of being with Steven and the Gems you've come to accept you'll be stuck here in a different dimension. However, with the known threat of Spinel, you wonder how your presence has changed the storyline and how much have you changed it. And why does Steven keep looking at you? Find out in this story!





	1. IMPORTANT AUTHOURS NOTE

**I just wanted to do some clarifications on this story before I begin this story. So because I don't want to do a prologue I'll need to put it in here.**

**So the story goes like this...**

**You have finished watching the Steven Universe movie for the third time. You go to your room and see a shooting star. You make a wish and go to bed...but then you smell smoke and feel a burning sensation then nothing. You then wake up on the beach in front of Steven home with the Gems looking at you... that's how the journey began...just before the cookie cat episode. Oh and also you've turned 14...again. But when the movie begins you'll be 16 the same age as Steven.**

**I just wanted to start at the Steven movie because of a huge amount of inspiration that been happening recently with it. I'm also in the process of creating a Steven Universe Season 1 Reader x Steven Universe. So if any of you guys have questions on this, just remember that not all questions will be answered. BUT...**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!**

**Published: 22/09/2019**

**~Kitty Kool Kat~**


	2. A Speech in front of the whole galaxy

**A/N: SO before I begin, I want to give a shout out to [Anime_Pastels](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Anime_Pastels) on Wattpad. I was heavily inspired by her work [Steven Universe x reader (the movie)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/199710452-steven-universe-x-reader-the-movie) so give her story lots of love. For now, let us begin with a tale of Steven Universe and you. **

* * *

"So once White introduces you and Steven to the camera, that's when you'll come in and give your speech, alright Steven? (Y/n)?" Said the yellow pearl to both Steven and me, as we walk down the corridor of the diamond palace, having just come back from make-up. I only nod due to hearing only a little bit, due to being nervous. I know shouldn't be since this wasn't my first time in front of a camera, heck my whole life is in front of a camera, but I was still nervous. This would be the first time that both I and Steven would be seen by every gem in the galaxy, and well let's just say I wasn't coping well.

I think Steven caught onto my mental distress as he secretly grabs my hand and softly smiles at me. I silently thank him as we walk into the throne room hand in hand. All three diamonds were talking before we came in, but now, all they were doing was staring at me and Steven with knowing smiles. We quickly let go of the others hand, take a couple of steps away from each other and face in the opposite direction, my cheeks lightly dusted with a blush. 

They chuckle at our reactions before going back to the conversation they were having. We both walk towards the three of them, and personally I wasn't listening to any of their conversation. I'm sorry to say but their conversations are usually about the way they have to act now, what they're doing to fix the planets they've invaded or about what they're going to say to the camera, and after two years of the same conversations you quickly get bored. 

I was brought back to reality when I saw the blue pearl (or BP for short) grabbing a violin from the corner of my eye. "Hey Steven," I whisper to him, bringing his attention to me, so I continued my questioning, "What's BP l doing with the violin? Are they going to do another song started broadcast?" He nods at my question before coming over to me as they about to go live. 

I'm so embarrassed with them beginning another broadcast with a song, that I lightly face palmed myself and while hiding in Steven's jacket, I groan into it. He just softly chuckles at my reaction while rubbing my back. Like seriously, did they really need to begin every broadcast, that goes across the entire galaxy, with a song?! Ah well, at least I'll get to meet Spinel...I don't know whether to be excited or scared. As I'm having my internal debate with myself, the diamond's begin to sing. 

**A/N:** (Keys for the [opening song](https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/The_Tale_of_Steven): _White Diamond, _Blue Diamond, **Yellow diamond **and if it's still not clear tell me [the author] in the comments so it can be clearer to read) 

_Steven and (Y/N/n)_  
_Everyone believes in_  
**Everyone believes in**  
**_Steven and (Y/N/n),_**  
_All across the universe_  
**Ever compassionate,**  
Can you imagine it?  
_Even with us at our worst?_  
  
Hybrid child of a Diamond,  
**Human child of a Rose,**  
**What a revelation,  
They're a revolution,  
Gem's that love and grow!**  
  
_Steven and (Y/N/n),_  
_Have you heard the tale of_  
**Have you heard the tale of**  
****_Steven and (Y/N/n)?_  
_Always putting others first,_  
Can you imagine it?  
Ever compassionate,  
Steven and (Y/N) Universe!

(**A/N: **Song end)

Wait I'm not Steven's sibling! Why did they give say my last name was "Universe"? They know my last name is "(L/n)" not "Universe", I told them that two years ago. When I look over at Steven he has his back turned towards me, I'm about to ask if he was alright, when White began to speak with a book in her hand. 

"Once upon a time, the Gem Homeworld was ruled by Diamonds -- White, Yellow, Blue, and the littlest Diamonds, Pink and Violet." White then turns to a page of destroyed planets, I'm so glad they don't do that anymore. "While the other Diamonds conquered many worlds across the galaxy, Pink and Violet had only one -- the planet Earth. One day, Pink and Violet fled the comforts of Homeworld. On Earth, they made a new home, new friends, and finally, new life, giving up their form's to bequeath their gem's to their half-human son and daughter." White turns the page to one in which all three diamonds were in despair.

"Without Pink or Violet, Gemkind entered an era of despair. But, when Steven Universe and (Y/n) (L/n) learned of their heritage, they reunited with their fellow Diamonds and championed a new era of peace and freedom across the furthest reaches of space." White then finally closes the book, as I and Steven take our places next to each other, with me grabbing his hand 

"And now, dear Gems everywhere, I'm pleased to announce that Steven and (Y/n) is finally ready to take their rightful place on both Violet and Pink Diamond's throne!"

The camera pans to both me and Steven, while the light takes a moment to shine on us. We weren't facing the camera, so when the lights turned on we quickly swivelled around the camera. 

"How's it going, everybody?" Steven and I ask the camera, while still holding hands.

"I know you all might be thinking of me as the new Pink Diamond," Steven says to the camera but then it turns to me, "and me as the new Violet Diamond," I say with confidence, "but you guys don't need to put us on a throne. We already have a rightful place, and it's on Earth." I end, squeezing Steven hand. The Diamonds, however, seemed confused and gobsmacked at this idea. I felt my confidence leave me as I felt their questioning stares seemingly burning the back of my head. So Steven continued for me. 

"It's a beach house, where we live with our friends, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. As much as we've loved dismantling the empire and saving all your planets, I think I speak for both of us," He says as he brushes his thumb over my knuckles, "when I say that we can't wait to get home and just spend some quality time with our friends." The camera then pans up to White, showing it a look confusion before accidentally giving it a snarl.

"Cut the feed." She grumbles to the camera 

While the Yellow took them offline, Steven snaked his arm around my shoulder. When I turned towards him, all he had on his face was a smug look, it was either from the camera performance he had just done or something else that was on his mind. 

"I think that went well," he says to me. 

"I do too since there was no explosions or damaged equipment." I quip back to him, he then chuckles at my mini joke before being interrupted by White. "Steven, (Y/n), please."

"You can't go," Yellow quickly says after White.

"You must stay," Blue interjects. 

"You're all we have left of Pink and Violet," White quickly adds, bending down to our level as much as possible, trying and make both of us stay. "Steven, (Y/n), you both belong here with us." I begin to grow nervous, the last time I had this conversation I agreed we would have sleepovers...I slept over for a month when it should have only been a day. Steven was stepping backwards and luckily he had his arm around me so that we could make it to the warp pad.

"Uh... thanks," I begin, with Steven ending my sentence, "but... no thanks."

**A/N: **(Song time (_[Let Us Adore You](https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Let_Us_Adore_You)): _here are the keys: _White Diamond, _Blue Diamond, **Yellow Diamond**) 

** _Come live with us in the palace_ **   
_ **There's a room waiting for you** _   
**Come on,**  
Come on,  
_come on_  
** _ Just let us adore you _ **

Steven nervously chuckles at the diamonds and tries to get both of us on the warp a bit faster. "You guys have really gotten better at showing affection, but we've got our own lives to get back to. Don't forget, I'm not Pink Diamond."

"And I'm not Violet." I quickly add, however, White then slams her hand onto the ground making both of us fall, but I fall on top of Steven as they all continue to sing. 

** _ Yes we know that you're not her, but you were hers _ **

I feel Steven get nervous just by his body position. I think we're uncomfortable with both the positions we're in and with the Diamonds singing to us, it doesn't make anything better.

** _ You know what it meant to love her, and you remind us so much of her _ **

(**A/N: **Song end)

"Thanks, but we really gotta go." He says as he begins to get up and as he helps me up I tell them the reason why we can't stay, "one of our best friends are going to space camp today, so we won't be in contact with them for the next couple of weeks."

"But (Y/n)!" They all say at the same time to me, I just wait for the reasons they're about to give to me for the billionth time.

"I've disbanded my armies! I've liberated my colonies!" Yellow reasons to me. '_That's a good start,_' I think to myself considering she loved her colonies as if they were her children.

"I never shatter. I never make anyone cry." Blue says, trying to persuade me. '_I think Blue ever shattered anyone, that was usually White and Yellow's thing, and the only reason she made others cry was that she thought Pink and Violet were dead for six thousand years._' I also reason inside my head.

Then White decides to place her fifty cents into it. "I've been saying "please" and "thank you," even to lower life forms." I only give her a sceptical look at the way she talked about the different types of life forms other than herself. I was about to reprimand her about it but Steven beat me to it. 

"What did we talk about?"

She begrudgingly corrects herself, "ugh, _equal_ life forms. Steven, we've done everything you and (Y/n) have asked."

"That's great! Good job. Keep it up," He says, but then yanks me onto the warp pad, "Bye!" And we travel the stream of light back home.

**~To be continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG I don't that I've laughed that hard at the look White Diamond gives to Steven when she begrudgingly calls the "life forms" equals. I'm going to update this book soon don't worry I just need to do some clarifications. 
> 
> Next Chapter is coming soon with the title "Here we are, in our future". 
> 
> Chapter Published: 22/09/2019
> 
> ~Kitty Kool Kat~


	3. Here We Are, In Our Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you guys for understanding that even though I'm the author of this fanfic, I'm also a high school student in real life. Due to this, it saddens me to say this but in two weeks I begin my last year of high school, which means my time and focus will be on to my studies. However, don't worry I'm planning to finish the book within that two week period, but I'll be releasing it weekly so I plan to keep you guys on the edge of your seat.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'd also like to add a little message about copyright infringement. This is something I do not support and unfortunately, I had to deal with this as someone who copied some of this story's plotline and character names. I will not name them as they have fixed their mistake after I've asked them to fix it. If you use a person's OC (which is what Violet Diamond is) you must ask for the creator's permission to use them and site the OC where it came from, this can be from a mentioning them to interacting with the characters. 
> 
> Anyway, on a happier note, if anyone wants to ask questions like, "where is the gem?" or "what was Violet Diamond's personality like?" or "how did you come up with the idea of your story?" ask me within my two-week break. I wish to have a Q&A section soon and if I get a lot before the 6th of October, I'll post it before the next chapter. A small rule though, one question per person, the plan is 20 questions so I hope you beat my expectations. 
> 
> Now let's start off the story, (P.S. Sorry about the long author's note.)

As we travelled along the beam of light, Steven was hugging me tightly from behind. I'd no idea why but the longer he was holding, the bigger the blush was across my cheeks. We continued through the beam of light until we got back to earth and into our communications tower, where Connie was reading and waiting for our arrival. 

"Guys! What took so long?" She says, jumping up and giving us a group hug. Luckily, she didn't notice the pink on my face or she'd tease me again. Steven lets go of Connie while I just let my head rest on her shoulder for a moment longer before looking at her to give her my explanation. "The Diamonds," I say with a sigh and before I could continue, Steven steps in.

"They _really_ want us to move in." I give a tired nod of agreement before continuing, "how many times have they asked the same question? Five?"

"I wouldn't even know anymore (Y/n)." Steven groaned before Connie chuckled at our mini conversation. 

"Why do they even want you guys to move in?" Connie asks while I groan just wanting this conversation to end. 

"Because they want to smother us with attention 24/7," Steven says in his own irritated voice. 

"Sounds fun," Connie replies before going to the door, with me following her and Steven fixing the communication settings. 

"You have no idea, Connie," I say with sarcasm, which makes all of us chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad I got to see you both before heading out." She says as she walks out, with me walking beside her while Steven follows behind us. 

"So you're really going through with this, huh?" I ask. 

"Of course. I've always wanted to go to space camp." Connie answers enthusiastically as we entered the house. "But you've literally been to space multiple times," I nod at Steven's reasoning and continue off of him, "plus you've done so many cooler things than just camp there." 

"My parents are doing what they can to support my interests. It's sweet." Connie reasons with Steven and me while grabbing her duffle bag for camp. 

"OK, I get that," I say which gets me a chuckle from Connie.

"Plus, I get all the freeze-dried ice cream I can eat," Connie adds to her previous, statement. I chuckle before remembering that Sadie was playing a concert tonight. 

"I forgot, Sadie Killer and the Suspects are playing tonight." Steven nods at my sudden realization, trying to get Connie to stay. 

"Yeah, isn't a rock show a little better than space camp?" Steven tries to reason with an unusually crooked smile. Connie looks thoughtful for a moment before answering Steven, "It's maybe equal to space camp." Her phone vibrates, she hurriedly grabs it and looks at the screen, "That's my mom. I should get going."

She hugs Steven then gives me a hug. However, before she let go of me though she whispers into my ear, "maybe while I'm gone you can ask Steven out." I freeze in shock while she giggles at the bright blush across my face and runs out the house, trying to avoid my rage. I soon realized what she meant and ran out onto the porch. Poor Steven, he doesn't know what's going on but still follows me outside. 

"CONNIE! SO HELP ME, I GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!!" You yell at her gripping the railing in your rage. "YOU'LL THANK ME LATER! SEE YOU WHEN I GET BACK!" And she runs off, disappearing from view. 

I slouch over the railing, quietly muttering curses at Connie while also trying to control the burning sensation on my face. I soon feel Steven patting my back, asking me if I was alright. I gave him the thumbs up before looking at him, his cheeks were dusted in pink as he gazed at me. 

"Why are your cheeks red Steven?" I ask him while fiddling with my (hair colour) hair. 

"Ah...I w-would have to ask the same thing about you (Y/n)?" His says with his gaze down to his feet. I chuckle at his reaction, giving a shrug to his answer before leaning my back onto the railing. "We've gotten pretty far haven't we Steven?" Smiling at the ocean, I didn't see it but I could almost feel as if he was smiling as well. He joins me, before sighing happily. 

(**A/N:** SONG TIME [_Here we are in the future_](https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Happily_Ever_After), _Reader, _**Gem (so Garnet, Amethyst and/or Pearl), **Steven) 

Here we are in the future

"Steven please don't tell me you're going to sing," I say with fake irritation.

"I'm going to sing and don't pretend you don't like it," He says twirling me, I roll my eyes him before continuing the song, something I dreamed to do with Steven.

_Here we are in the future and it's bright_   
Nothing to fear   
_No one to fight_

He pulls me into the house before grabbing the photo of all the gems, and I was looking over his shoulder to see it smiling at the time we took that photo. 

I can't believe we've come so far

He jumps into the air with both me and the photo in hand, both of us floating down like a leaf onto the bed. 

_Happily, ever after here we are_

I smile before looking at Steven, who wore both a frown and a look of concentration. Then he began to sing.

Once upon a time, I thought we'd always be in our mother's shadow  
_Answering for their crimes I thought we'd always be in an endless battle_  
_Till' we began to hone_  
_A power of our own_  
That we could feel growing stronger every day  
And now we saved the world

He then takes my hand and goes over to the stairs, forms a bubble and to keep me steady, he gives me a hug as we roll down the stair, as we do in the mornings. 

Not just that- the whole galaxy saved  
We did it!  
Here we are in the future!

He gives the Steven cat a pat while I spot Greg and Pearl on the beach. So I grab Steven's jacket to get his attention on what I was looking at. He then grabs my hand and race over there with me in tow. 

"Hey, Pearl! Hey, Dad!" He says while I wave at both of them, seeing that they were seemingly busy. I thought I saw them both smile at me and Steven, but then the moment I looked towards them they were talking again. 

"'Ey, schtuball and schtuball junior," Greg greets both of us before I make a remark.

"I'm not that short, Greg," We all laugh before I ask Pearl what she's doing.

"Well (Y/n), I'm learning to play the "bass"." She says making me slightly confused.

"Pearl you know it's said as bah-eh-ss, the way you're saying it means a fish," I say trying to correct her.

"Excuse me, but B-A-S-S spells "bass"." She says while I just give her a shrug.

"You're the boss, Pearl," I say while Steven gives a light chuckle behind me, I smile and go to sit next to him, while I wait for the next bit of the song. 

"Heck yes, I am." She says before jumping onto Greg's van and continuing the song.

**Once upon a time, I only lived to be of Pink and Violet Diamond's service,**  
'Till the day the three of us snuck down to be on this planet's surface,  
We became our fantasy,  
And I was sure they set me free,  
But in the end, I guess I never left their side,  
And after love and loss and all the tears that I cried,  
I find that,  
_Here we are in the future!_

We all chuckle before the purple and pink lion came out from the van, in which I give a scratch behind his ear. "Hey, buddy," I say with a grin on my face. 

"We're going to head into town," He says offering me a hand to get up which I take. 

"Will we see both of ya at the concert tonight?" Greg asks while giving Steven a finger gun at him, I smile and answer for of us, "We wouldn't miss it for the world," I say before jumping into Lion's mane, with Steven in tow.

We walk along the pink and bright purple landscape of our mother's extra-dimensional space, hand in hand, humming the melody of the song until we burst out of Lar's hair saying, "here we are!" While Garnet caught us in a seat for each of us. "I saved both of you a seat." She says as she begins to put us on the ground.

"Thanks, Garnet," Steven says. 

"Yeah, thanks G," I say, using her nickname instead of her full name. I then begin to speak to Lars, seeing as we just came out of his head, as he begins to bring over his ube-roll creation.

"Are you OK Lars? I know I say this every time but I still am concerned about your health. Especially since we keep popping out of your head all the time." 

"Don't worry about it. After all, it wouldn't be the first time I've been hurt around you and Steven before..no offence." He says sheepishly. I wave it off before eating a piece of the purple cake, while Steven begins to question Garnet. 

"Did we miss anything?"

Garnet shakes her, "no, you're just in time for my favourite part of the story."

**Once upon a time, a Sapphire came to Earth with her Ruby soldier,**  
Sapphire's deadly fate was set until the Ruby rushed in to hold her,  
Suddenly they were fusing,  
Beautiful, strange, confusing,  
And there I was, a bundle of questions, so naive,  
That if you told me this I never would have believed you then but,  
_Here we are in the future! _

Steven bubbles his piece of the ube roll before sending it away and asking Garnet where Amythest is, to which Garnet replies with, "I have every idea what everyone is up to." Everyone chuckles at her statement, including me. "You'll find her if you head to Little Homeworld. Take the Warp."

"Alright, (Y/n) you wanna come with me?" Steven asks me, hoping I would come. But I really needed to talk to Garnet for a moment. "I'm sorry Steven," I reply, receiving a slightly saddened look, "I need to talk to Garnet for a few minutes, but I'll be with you soon." 

"B-b-but-." I roll my eyes at how childish he can be, before kissing his cheek. 

_Here we are in the future~_

He has a light dusting on his cheeks before looking at me, he smiled and left toward the beach house. I groan at the intense blush burning across my face while Garnet (who was smiling just like the time m and Steven fused) just rubs my back as I try to hide my face in my hands. Like seriously I have no idea if Steven even likes me! And I know Steven likes EVERYONE, but I mean if he like likes me. 

"It took you long enough to make a move." She says still wearing her wide grin. 

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to decipher her cryptic message. She shrugs before beckoning me to the beach house to where Pearl was standing on the warp pad. We all warp over to Steven who has his fingers shaped as if he was taking a picture.

Finally done,  
Finally us,  
Finally we...

Steven then takes a picture on his phone, with me included in it. We then begin to run across apart of the countryside. I was running alongside Steven, holding his hand and when he jumped I float up and down with him. 

Are in the future,   
_ ** Here we are in the future and it's bright, ** _   
**** _Nothing to fear, no one to fight,_   
_I can't believe we've come so far,_   
_ Happily ever after, _   
**Happily ever after,**   
_ **** Happily ever after here, we are! _

(**A/N:** Song end)

Steven then got so happy that he picked me up bridal style and began to run to the lighthouse. The gems were also following us as well but I think they just wanted to follow Steven... that or they wanted to see what would happen next. The minute my feet landed the ground, I turned around and gave Steven a good long hard stare, which he returned with his own stare until we just fell on the grass laughing.

I then see that the gems lie down next to the both of us, Amythest lied down on my left and was on her back looking up to the sky. I close my eyes smiling, knowing I'll be able to enjoy the peace for so long before Spinel gets here. I soon felt Steven shift and was about to open my eyes until I felt him come back to my side. 

"I want everything to stay exactly like this and never change," Steven says, as I felt a soft gaze on me. 

"Agreed," Pearl says agreeing with Steven's statement, while Amythst says a " here, here," in her agreement as well, I, however, only sigh in content. 

"How's our future-looking, (Y/n)," Steven asks me to which I only chuckle and open an eye at him. "Steven you know that I can't tell the future without changing it, it would be better if you asked Garnet though."

"OK then, Garnet? Do we all stay just like this forever?" She smiles at his innocent question before her face becomes slightly grimaced and confused.

”No,” she says as she turns to the sky. I turn to the sky as well as it began to darken, but before the injector could appear, Steven grabs my hand and runs to the lighthouse, opens the door and pulls me in. 

“Stay here (Y/n),” he says to me, but before he could go I grab his hand. “But I wanna help!” I say, but what stops me from going any further was the look in his eyes, a look of desperation, of fear. 

“I know you do, but I have to protect you.” He then runs out of the door, closing it behind him as I stared at him leaving me once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it guys? Don't forget if you guys ask 20 or more questions before the 6th of October, I'll post a Q&A section before I post the next chapter. Other comments like, "I love your work" will be responded to but questions will be answered on the Q&A. 
> 
> Character questions are also accepted. 
> 
> Well if you guys don't ask any questions before then, I'll see you guys on the 6th of October.
> 
> ~Kitty Kool Kat~
> 
> Updated: 29/09/2019 


	4. Other Friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, guys, I'd like to give a little news that will affect the future chapters I'll be releasing. I finally was able to get a paid job and I've been training for all of last week. I'll be working this week as well. 
> 
> Also if anyone's heard the New York comic convention has revealed information about the mini-series, "Steven Universe Future", this is so they can tie up all the loose ends in their show. I don't know about doing a story that follows the series with this book series, but I will tell you guys if I feel inspired enough to do one. 
> 
> Now without further ado, let's us talk about our reader's other friends... ENJOY!!

**Steven POV:**

I had just pushed (Y/n) into the lighthouse, locking the door behind me and ran back to the gems. When they saw me by myself, their gaze's began to question me. If we were up against a threat we could see, I have no doubt that they would be asking questions, but since we didn’t know, they didn’t ask. I had to keep (Y/n) safe, I had to protect her, even if that meant hiding her in a lighthouse.

Soon a giant, pink machine with a crystal appeared from within the dark clouds, pointing at me and the gems threateningly. A silhouette then appears upon the crystal, it calls out to us. “Hey! Are you Steven Universe?”

“Um...yes?" I say to the strange figure, a little unsure of what to make out of the situation. 

"And where is your sister?" She asks a little too happy about the answer I've given to her.

"My sister?" I ask the strange gem, I didn't have a sister.

"You know, (Y/n) Universe." OK, I had to lie about this, when has any gem whose come in a ship to earth ever been nice... and even if they have it's taken a long time to befriend them. "She's...with my dad," I say with a glance to the town, trying my best not to shift my gaze towards the lighthouse. 

"Hum... Oh well, it's not completely perfect, but it will do." She says with a mixed look of relief and disappointment. It was then that she seemingly transforms her finger into a giant horn and blowing into it. This causes the ship to shift, making a sharp point and giant metal legs appear from it.

"Move!" Garnet yells as she grabs Amethyst and runs, with me and Pearl following close behind her. The ship latches itself into the hill and soon digs itself into the earth right in front of us. Luckily, it missed the lighthouse but Amethyst still wasn't happy about our situation. "Hey. Nice park job, dingus!" She yells out to the mysterious gem, but my focus was on the injector shaped ship, it seemed to be unloading a pink substance into the earth as it gurgled. 

The figure then drops down from the top of the ship, she was now closer to us and we could see her. Many things about her seemed to scream danger, but what ran my blood cold was the flash from her dark inverted heart-shaped gem. The problem was I had no idea why I was so scared of this gem.

She cackles at our distress, "well well well well, well. Lemme get a look at the menagerie," She then stretches her and eye as if she was looking through a telescope. "You must be Amethyst. You must be Garnet. And Pink and Violet Diamond's Pearl. Well, they took you with them. Isn't that just -_**swell**_?" She says all this through gritted teeth and wavering sanity. 

"It can't be," Pearl says, I then look towards her questioningly as she spoke. My gaze, however, shifts back to the gem in question as she laughs at Pearl's confusion. When she stopped laughing, she continued to speak.

"Oh, but it can be, and it is. I got a new style and a few new toys," she bangs her hand on the pink filled ship, "that are gonna put an end to your happily ever after once and for all!" She yells at all of us in anger, in rage, in... sadness? I needed to stop this now before it gets too out of hand, so I walk to the enraged gem and begin to speak. 

"Whoa, whoa. This has gotta be a misunderstanding. In case you haven't heard, me and (Y/n) have established peace across the --" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard!" She interpreted me, but continued to talk, "I've had your little message to the universe on loop!" She then stretches her leg and kicks me in the face, making me fall back towards the gems. The gems produce their weapons with their magic, getting ready for battle with this mysterious gem. The strange gem then continues to shout at us from a top of the ship, while laughing at our tormented expressions. 

"Oh, I just **love** that part where Pink and Violet Diamond spends the rest of their days on this **nowhere** planet with a bunch of **nobodies**!" She then uses her arms and legs as springs, bouncing down to the ground to come face to face with me. 

(**A/N: **Song time, the lyrics of [_Other friends_](https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Other_Friends) were found on the wiki. Now the key is this: **Spinel**) 

**That's right I heard the story,**  
Over and over again,  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet their other friends!

Garnet tries to punch her, but she stretches out of the way, making her miss. She flicks Pearl's nose and flips Amethyst's hair over her head, covering her face. 

**That's right, I heard the story,**  
Don't really like how it ends,  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet their other friends! 

The gem then grabs Pearl and starts to shake her upside down while singing on the ship. 

**_What did she say about me?_  
_What did she say?_ **

She races over to Amethyst, making her bounce up and down on her feet.

**What did you do without me?  
What did you do? **

She then runs over to Garnet and while holding the ship, she makes Garnets bounce uncomfortably on her arms. 

**Did you play games without me?  
What did you play? **

Then she zig-zags her way over to me on the ground and pops up from the ground threateningly. 

**Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you? **

My face contorted into an expression of both horror and shock when she jumped out in front of me. But I didn't have any time to fight her, nor run away as she grabbed all four of us and started to twist her body into the sky, making us smash into each other. 

**Oh, that's right, I heard the story,**  
Over and over again,  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends! 

She lets us go and stretches her body onto the top of the lighthouse while looking down at us. All while this was happening, I was in pain from what the strange gem had done to us. Even though I couldn't see the gem, I felt a glare of hatred directed towards me.

We all groan in pain after the beating we got from the mysterious gem, "she's running circles around us." Garnet says as her stare is directed to the strange gem on top of the lighthouse. 

"I'm rusty. Give me a break," Amethyst complains to Garnet, retorting to the comment she made earlier. 

"It really is her, but she can't be serious," Pearl says frightened and with her eyes downcast talking to herself. It was at that moment I realised that Pearl had some sort of knowledge of this particular gem.

"You know her, Pearl?" I ask in hopes of her telling us that she had answers, "can you tell us who she is?" However, no one noticed Spinel's look change from being strangely placid to crazily offended. She then continues to sing. 

**Who am I?**  
Who am I?  
What are you even saying?  
I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!

She then takes out a strange weapon from her gem, throwing it up in the air and transforming it into a scythe, slashing the air around her. 

**Let's play another game,**  
This time I got to win!  
Lives on the line,  
Winner takes all,  
Ready or not,  
Let's begin! 

She races down towards us, trying her best to hit us with it. Eventually, she kicks me down onto the ground while skilfully swinging around the weapon in her hand. 

**Oh, that's right I heard the story,**  
Over and over again,  
Gee, it's swell to finally beat their other friends!

She flings herself towards the gems missing them all by a hair, but then she wraps her feet around the point and flings herself towards the tower. And, to create what I assume would be momentum, she warps her body around the tower.

**Oh, that's right I heard the story,**  
Don't really like how it ends,  
Gee, it swells to finally beat their other,

The gems race to her, preparing to fight but they don't her looking out towards them. She waits for the right moment and unwinds herself from the tower. I try to warn them but...

**Other,  
Other friends! **

(**A/N: **Song end)

She poofs all of them before I even got the chance. Anger begins to boil in the pit of my stomach as every one of my closest friend's gem falls to the ground and land in front of me. I form my own weapon preparing to fight her myself. 

"That's enough!" I yell to the insane gem, who wore a grin to match the look in her eyes. 

"Aw, what's the matter, Steven? Miss your friends already? Well, don't worry. You're right behind 'em!" She runs at me with the scythe and as I use the shield to protect me, the scythe cuts through it and hits me. I thought I'd get hurt, but the only thing that happened was that pink lines spread out throughout my body briefly before disappearing. I check over myself to the damage but there was nothing. I lightly laugh at her attempt to kill me, "that was nothing!" I say to the gem who responds with a chuckle of her own.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I do it again!" She runs at me and is about to slash me once more when a sword blocked the scythe from continuing, by blocking the handle. The person who stopped the scythe was (Y/n)...

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting," she says with an angry smile, which even scared me, "but I would rather you not fight my friend."

* * *

**~A little while back~**

**(Y/N) POV**

I stared at the door, a little shocked on what Steven had done. He told me to stay in the lighthouse... but he must know me enough to know that I wasn't gonna listen. I knew what was going to happen, it would be better for me to be with him. 

I walk to the door but when I tried to open it, it was locked... well at least he knew me enough to know that even that I wouldn't listen, but he still doesn't know what a girl's best friend is... a bobby pin. I take a couple out of my hair and fiddle with the lock. It took a lot longer than when they show it in the movies, but I unlocked the door in time to see the gems poofed and Spinel was standing in front of Steven.

Not to alert either of them I moved slowly towards them, but I wasn't close enough to protect Steven the first time, I flinched but kept moving forward knowing my time to protect him will come. 

"Then I guess you won't mind if I do it again!" Spinel said and I knew I had to help him at that moment. I jump in front of her using my sword to block her scythe from continuing any further, surprising both of them for a moment. 

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting," I say with an angry smile, with all my emotions going haywire I didn't know half of what I was doing, "but I would rather you not fight my friend." The only response from Spinel I got was an insane smile and a look of regret as she backed up, it seemed she was preparing to strike so I got into a defensive position. 

"No, no, no," Spinel begins giggling, "you're not interrupting anything at all. If anything you've made it a whole lot **better**." That was when she strikes, but luckily I could dodge her attacks. However, her attacks towards me seemed more apologetic than full of anger. I managed to block half of her attacks that came towards me, but the other half made pink lines appear on my body. She then strikes my sword, leaving me completely defenceless. She's about to hit me again when Steven grabs onto the handle, while I fall to the ground close to Steven and Spinel, "cut it out! you're hurting her!" He says to Spinel, I could see him struggling to keep a handle of the scythe. 

Spinel chuckles at her realisation, "You guys don't poof, do you? Hmm. Figured as much. Just wait! Your human halves won't stand a chance against my injector," she then continues to say to us in a sing-song way, "not after what I just did to your gem's!" 

"What are you talking about?" Steven asks, confused about the situation. "You weren't always a powerful hero, were you?" Spinel says to Steven and then her glare lessened when she directed her question to me. "And you. You have kept a lot of secrets too, haven't you?" I'm both shocked and confused, but before I could ask what she meant, she began to laugh maniacally. Steven then wrestles the scythe out her hands and slices her in half making her lose her form instantly. 

Steven sighs as he kneels down in front of the gem and besides me. He's about to bubble Spinel when he notices all the pink lines on my body. When he was going to ask me if I was OK, I began to feel something similar to an electronic shock travelled through my body. I was fine but I strangely felt really cold at that moment.

Since he could see I was alright he goes to bubble Spinel, Steven bubbles the gem but it instantly pops. "What?" Steven attempts to bubble the gem again, this time not even producing the bubble as he taps and encircles his hands around the gem with no results. Determined, he picks up the gem and a bubble begins to form but then Steven collapses from the strain, he seemed to be in pain. 

I rub his back as he bends over in a position that looked like he was about to throw up. Confused about the situation, he checks his gem seeing it's light pulsate and fluctuate. "What's going on?" He questions both rhetorically and directly towards me, as he turns to face me trying to control his breathing. As I speak, I turn away from his gaze and pick up the gemstones, "Steven we both know the answer to that question," his eyes light up but I put out my hand to stop him from speaking, "and we both know I can't tell you what needs to be done. I can only tell you that whatever's happened to you has happened to me as well."

When I finished speaking, Steven gave me a hug from behind and honestly, I so shocked that I nearly dropped all the gems. My face went completely red at that moment and I was glad that he was hugging me from behind. I slowly relaxed in his arms and if there wasn't a giant injector in looming over our heads, I would never have wanted the moment to end. We stayed like that in silence, until I felt a great chill go down my back. I didn't want to stop but if we continued, a cold would be the least of all our problems.

I turn to face him and was about to advise him on calling Greg when I suddenly felt a weight being placed onto my shoulders. I look up to see that he no longer has his pink jacket and it was instead on my shoulders. He begins to blush while rubbing the back of his neck and he turns away from me, I was about to ask him why he would do such a thing, but he interrupted me, "we should get going and call my dad about this... maybe he'll know what's going on." I stared at him for a moment before nodding at his resolution as we raced down the hill to the safety of the beach house. 

As we sped down the hill, so many questions flew through my head. Like what did Spinel mean? I've already told the gems about who I am, where I'm from and that they're a cartoon in a whole different dimension... what could I be missing? Am I keeping a secret from myself? And most importantly, why does Steven keep doing these odd acts of kindness? DOES HE LIKE ME?! All these questions kept me from noticing that Steven was looking at me with a blush spread across his face. 

**~To be continued~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget guys if you want to ask any questions, please do so... some of the questions you ask help with the development of the story.
> 
> However, I'll see you guys next week for Gems rebooted. 
> 
> ~Kitty Kool Kat~
> 
> Updated: 6/10/2019


End file.
